


TSN | ME | 猫咪间谍

by Hilbert_space



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: When I saw you I fell in love , and you smiled because you knew.——William Shakespeare——————旧文搬运，作于2014.9





	TSN | ME | 猫咪间谍

\---  
 TSN | ME | 猫咪间谍  
\---  
The social network Moviefanfic

仅仅是电影同人，并不是RPS

Mark×Eduardo  
——————

 

When I saw you I fell in love , and you smiled because you knew.

  
——William Shakespeare

 

——————

 

高中生架空；Mark家养了一只猫 

  
——————

 

  
“你是Mark Zuckerberg?”

 

  
Mark停了下来，因为他的单肩包带从背后被人拽住了。他转过身，看见一张并不认识的脸。

 

  
“是的，我是。”他想。总是认识你的人比你认识的多，为什么世界总是这样。

 

  
“太好了，我没认错，”那家伙用手揉了揉眉心，呼出一口气，“我见过你，在上周的集会上，不过你那时，”对方滑稽地用手指在眼眶周围比划了一下，“戴着眼镜。”

 

  
集会？眼镜？是Dustin拉着他去的什么“哈瓦那之夜”？

 

  
“所以？”他望着让他滞留在楼梯道上的陌生人。

 

  
“什么？”那人的眼睛睁大了，“抱歉，我没有……我只是碰巧看见了你——”

 

  
“你不必说抱歉，”Mark语速飞快地打断他的话，“就我所知，那晚并没有什么人因为摄入过多酒精而把消化了一半的东西吐到我的身上。鉴于我才是喝醉了的那个，也许……需要道歉的人是我？”他心虚地，蹑手蹑脚地滑过几个音节，含混不清地结束了句子。

 

  
对方露出了一个足以点亮放学后楼梯间的笑容。

 

  
“嘘——那天晚上的酒精是个秘密！”那家伙把手指摆在自己的嘴唇上，轻声说：“我们离21岁还有好多年呢！”

 

  
Mark耸了耸肩，四处游移着目光。他完全没有意识到这样做有点没礼貌，他只是在想这场对话要怎么结束。他想回去了。

 

  
“所以说，”Mark感到一份真实存在的分量和语句一起落了下来，落在了他的肩上，“你不记得我了。”

 

  
耶稣啊，他上周喝醉了的时候还交了个这么黏糊糊的朋友？

 

  
他直视着对方的眼睛，干巴巴地答道，“我想是的。”

 

  
那人竟然没生气。“Eduardo.很高兴再次认识你。”

 

 

 

 

  
他们一起走完了剩下的台阶，穿过学校的正门。Mark还在想着他刚刚结束的击剑训练，以及今早五点半在他脑子里猛然炸开的一个程序。新点子在最初涌现时总是生长得很快，他必须留心照料好它。

 

  
也就是说，一路上Eduardo所说的话，他一点儿都没听进去。直到。

 

  
“嘿！”

 

  
Eduardo伸手拦住了他的去路，而他撞上了他的手臂才停下来。Eduardo还是笑眯眯的，用手在他脸颊边奇怪地拨拉了两下，好像试图摘下一副隐形的耳机。

 

  
Mark晃了晃脑袋，发现他们已经从学校走出了两个街区。他应该骑自行车回家的，但他忘记了。

 

  
“你还好吗？”Eduardo看着他，表情有点担忧。

 

  
“我很好。”他在脑海中暂时按下“存储”键，希望那些活跃不已的点子可以就此移至后台运行。怎么说，有些时候他总会异常深刻地感受到电脑有多么地优越。

 

  
“我要往东走了，”Eduardo指指右侧的道路，“我想，我们是要在这儿说再见？”

 

  
没错，Mark的家还在前面的三个街区之外，他不用转弯。忘记自行车真是非常愚蠢。

 

  
他点点头。Eduardo似乎将之视作了道别，他朝Mark挥了挥手，然后将后背转向了他。

 

  
Mark没去看他走远的背影。

 

 

 

 

  
楼梯道上这样的“相遇”及其后续，又持续了近一周。Mark不知道为什么他总是能碰上Eduardo，他的击剑课并不是每天都有的。

 

  
但Eduardo总是能在某一级台阶上准确地拉住他的书包带。

 

  
现在他当然记得他的自行车了，但他所做的一切不过是让它在停放的地方积攒灰尘。有什么巧妙的解决办法吗？他可懒得和Eduardo解释为什么他会有一辆自行车，那他就不得不再解释为什么在第一个晚上，他忘记了它。

 

  
他分出了可能有20%的注意力去倾听Eduardo在路上说了些什么，好吧，也许在后面的几天这一比例上升到了40%，甚至50%，毕竟，这些话是对他而说的。

 

  
但不会达到51%的。Eduardo讲述他的生活可不能享有Mark大脑的绝对控股权，不能。

 

  
这一天，天空里堆满了乌云。他听着Eduardo念叨着副高压，州际公路上的雨水对运输的影响，一边晃荡着手里的长柄伞。

 

  
Mark无法不让自己盯着那把伞看。Eduardo像拄着手杖一样，有节奏地用伞尖点着地面。伞面是深灰色的绸缎，与Eduardo长裤的颜色完全一致。

 

  
第二个街区外的路口很快就走到了。他们照例要在这里分开，但今天，先在他们两个人之间落下的不是Eduardo语气愉快的“再见，Mark.”，而是。

 

  
雨滴。

 

  
“下雨了。”Mark说出显而易见的事实。Eduardo却仍茫然地瞪视着灰色的天空，然后，好像是有雨滴正好落入了他的眼睛里，Mark听到他小声地咒骂了一句，低下脑袋，用力眨着眼睛。

 

  
雨开始变大。Mark想要把连帽衫的帽子拉上，但Eduardo先握住了他的手：

 

  
他把伞递到了他的手里，然后将后背转向了他，跑开了。

 

  
“Wardo？”

 

  
“你知道怎么把它还给我的！我很快就到家了！”Eduardo大声地回应他。

 

  
后面可能还有句子，但因为向背的方向和风雨，他听不清楚了。

 

  
好吧。Mark抿着嘴唇，打开了Eduardo的伞，将它置于自己头顶上方。这应该是Eduardo那类具有正常常识的人希望他做到的。

 

  
有道德的人愿意淋湿自己，哦。Mark又想感慨这个世界了：多么迷人、多么高尚的利他主义啊。

 

 

 

 

  
第二天，Mark忘记了把伞带去学校。

 

  
不，他才不是为了保留一次机会呢。他就是忘记了，那样东西不属于他，他的忘记是合情合理的。

 

  
尽管Zuckerberg夫人和他说，希望他能请那位“借给他伞的好孩子”来家里喝下午茶，可Mark已经决定不向Eduardo提起这个。奇怪，在此之前，他从未对母亲烘烤点心的技艺忧心忡忡过。

 

  
他想让下午快一点到来，他第一次这么想在楼梯上见到Eduardo。他的理智告诉他Eduardo不会这么轻易就感冒，以至于不能来学校出勤。

 

  
他只是想要见到Eduardo，而已。

 

 

 

 

  
这个可恶的，被恶魔绑架的下午不愿给他兑现Eduardo的出现。

 

  
Mark Zuckerberg已经在这架该死的楼梯上徘徊了五分钟，或者更久。路过他的人多少要瞟他几眼，他只好装作自己在台阶上弄丢了一样什么比分币更小的东西。

 

  
终于。

 

  
“Mark？”

 

  
他抬起头，看见了一头标志性的红发。是Dustin.

 

  
“15分钟之前，我就看见你离开教室了。”Dustin看着他，兴奋地想要扑到他身上来，幸好在最后一秒，Dustin改变了注意。

 

  
“Mark，你不会是腿受伤了吧？你是我知道的第一个爬下两层楼需要一刻钟的人！”

 

  
“当然没有，”Mark心不在焉地到处张望着。他一点儿也不想说出他是在等什么人。“Dustin，闭嘴。”

 

  
Dustin当然没有就听了他的。“如果我和别人约地方见面，我才不会选这里。再过一会儿，赛艇队的人会从这儿经过，我知道你和双胞胎兄弟有——”

 

  
Mark听不见后面的句子了。他不得不承认Dustin说得极有道理。

 

  
而他甚至从没和Eduardo约定过。他连Eduardo的储物柜在哪儿都不知道。

 

  
为了避免继续表现得像个白痴，Mark决定离开这段楼梯。他希望被他冷落了一阵子的自行车仍然愿意载他回家。

 

 

 

 

  
Mark做了一个很古怪的梦。

 

  
他在梦中的雨里行走，Eduardo在他前方，狼狈地奔跑着，人行道上的积水洼一个都未能避开。Eduardo又转过一个弯，再一个，终于跳上了某一间前院的台阶。

 

  
在按门铃的间隔里，Mark看见Eduardo卷起衣角擦脸上的水。这让他不由自主地想要微笑。但他不明白为什么Eduardo就会让他这样。

 

  
然后Eduardo也看见了他。隔着一条街，Mark清晰地看到雨水顺着Eduardo的鬓角流下，他也看到Eduardo向他微笑。

 

  
我知道了。

 

  
这个回报的微笑顿时让Mark充满了危机感。Eduardo知道了他的秘密，Eduardo要知道Mark Zuckerberg其实是个傻瓜了。

 

  
该死。

 

  
Mark在极度胸闷中醒来，他试图坐起身，但失败了。

 

  
他不得不推开蹲坐在自己身上的猫。也许，是时候考虑这家伙的饮食了，它刚刚可差点谋杀了它的主人。

 

  
Mark在床边坐下，盯着睡衣上的印花，努力理清思绪。

 

  
这个梦没有任何意义，它只是个梦，虽然它很真实——

 

  
等等。Mark又抓住了一根线头：Eduardo的家究竟在哪里。这的确是个很有建设性的问题，连在梦中他也在思考这个呢，不是吗？

 

  
很好。Mark迅速过滤起来他已掌握的所有信息，关于Eduardo的。

 

  
学校以外两个街区向东。那儿是一整片居民区。

 

  
Eduardo说自己从不在家里吃可爱多。他的家人古板到限制他吃甜食。/ Eduardo的家离最近的沃尔玛的距离远到足够到蛋筒融化。

 

  
Eduardo说周末在卧室里能看见日出和夕阳。朝向优越的房间，位于街道的尽头。

 

  
Mark走到书桌边，打开浏览器，瞄定备选街区的街景。很快，他就为所有通过初步筛选的房子做上了标记。

 

  
选项仍然有些多。Mark咬住了嘴唇。他一定有更多信息的，Eduardo不停息地说了那么多个晚上。

 

  
Eduardo有数目惊人的丝绸衬衣。无用信息。

 

  
Eduardo想养金毛犬，但是没有得到家庭会议的通过。无用信息。

 

  
Eduardo家路由的密码是愚蠢的12345678。无用信息。

 

  
……

 

  
他陷入更深的，几近绝望的思考。在这时，Zuckerberg家超重的猫咪以惊人的弹跳力跃上了他的膝盖。

 

  
“哦！”Mark被吓了一跳。他的猫循声盯着他的眼睛。他只好立刻去安抚它。

 

  
等等。就在眼前。Mark重新捡起刚刚那条信息：WiFi 路由器密码。这很容易得到答案，鉴于1/3 以上的 WiFi 热点使用的是易于破解的 WEP 编码，对监测到的热点进行破解，简直比解决一块蛋糕还要简单。

 

  
他只需要在已知选项中找到密码是那串白痴都想得出来的八位数的那户人家。

 

  
什么？为什么要问Mark一定要知道那家巴西人确切住址的原因？因为Mark高兴，Mark也能够做得到，OK？至于为什么Mark不直接去问他好心的朋友？

 

  
你懂的，这就是Mark Zuckerberg.

 

 

 

 

  
Mark需要一个能为他严格保守秘密的间谍。为他潜入第十大街东的每一间前院，在每一扇窗下的绣球花间来来回回，尽情沐浴着WiFi的辐射，同时又不引人怀疑。

 

  
他将这个问题装扮了一番，拿去丢给了Dustin，Dustin给他的回复是：

 

  
“没人能做到，除非他长得像一只可爱的虎斑猫，我不会在乎它在我家窗台外打盹的，说不定，有些善良的老奶奶还会喂它一些好吃的。”

 

  
如果它足够肥的话，也许不会。Mark想。

 

  
漫长的暑假很快就到来了，Mark全心全意地投入到为他的胖猫间谍打造装备的努力中。他没什么精力思考为什么Eduardo和他的所有交集都神奇地消失了。反正，肯定不是他在故意躲避。

 

  
他设计了一款项圈，包括他自行设计定义编码固件的芯片，WiFi 卡，小型 GPS 模板和电池，外面包裹着深红色的绒面布，Zuckerberg家的猫看上去很喜欢它。

 

  
也许唯一的问题只是，它不是虎斑猫。

 

  
不过，管它呢。

 

 

 

 

  
Zuckerberg家的猫不愧是冠着一个聪明绝顶的姓氏的生灵。它很快就学会，每天在第十大街东街区徘徊，同时表现得异常无害。

 

  
第一天，它带回了9个已破解的密码，第二天，是又5个新的和一尾鱼。

 

  
这5个中有一个是愚蠢的12345678.

 

  
Mark随即调出了下午的GPS纪录。

 

  
他想他找到答案了。只是，Eduardo的家，比Mark所想象的，也比他自己所形容的，要更远。

 

  
不知为何，不诚实的Eduardo让Mark感到了满心的欢欣。

 

 

 

 

  
次日下午，Cat Zuckerberg再次造访了Saverin家。Mark，它的主人，心满意足地坐在自己的卧室，看着他的猫霸占着Saverin家的院子，以GPS检测器上一点圆点的形式。

 

  
不过，他的猫就这样一动不动地待了……一整个下午。它忘记回来了。

 

  
哦，该死，那只胖得跟球一样的家伙别是卡在了墙壁，或是汽车底盘与地面之间！

 

  
我们尽职尽责的饲主忧虑地套上了帽衫，顶着乱糟糟的卷发就冲出了家门。他得去挽救他深入敌后的Mr.007，没错，他可是个有悲悯心的军情六处。

 

  
Mark Zuckerberg骑着自行车，疯狂地穿过初降的夜色，然而，最终呈现在他眼前的场景是：

 

  
他的猫在Saverin家修剪整齐地草坪上好端端地坐着，盯着一根愚蠢地逗猫棒！而那个家里根本没养猫却买了个逗猫棒的人，正是Eduardo！不愧是将WiFi密码设成了递增数列的Eduardo啊。

 

  
“Mark？”Eduardo看见了他，有点惊讶，同时又很高兴，“你……刚好路过这里吗？”

 

  
Mark不知道自己该说“这是我的猫”，还是该先努力克制出想要傻兮兮笑出来的本能。他一定是疯了，他一定在做梦——

 

  
因为Eduardo正笑着看着他，那笑容好像在说，“说出来吧，我知道的，我知道。”

 

 

 

 

  
When I saw you I fell in love , and you smiled because you knew.

 

  
——William Shakespeare

 

 

 

 

  
——————

 

  
Fin


End file.
